warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Taurinus Demos
Chapter.]] Taurinus Demos is a Space Marine and the captain of the Dark Sons 2nd Company. He contested Lorgath Maclir for the position of leading the efforts of the Adeptus Astartes in the Achilus Crusade to retake the Jericho Reach. History During the early planning stages of the crusade, both the Warmaster Tiber Achilus and Chapter Master Maclir of the Storm Wardens dispatched agents to almost a hundred Space Marine Chapters, petitioning for their aid. Many Chapters refused, as they were dedicated to other theatres of war, or were uncomfortable committing their forces to an operation swathed in such secrecy. Both Achilus and Maclir had gathered many allies during their long service in previous campaigns, and calling upon sworn oaths of allegiance, several dozen Chapters finally came to contribute forces to the crusade. Maclir called together a council of the most senior Space Marine commanders of each Chapter. A humble man, Maclir called for an election of a leader to decide the direction of the Adeptus Astartes going forward in the crusade. Taurinus Demos, captain of the Dark Sons 2nd Company, was the first to step forward and challenge Maclir for the position. Demos was decorated and experienced, having achieved victory in countless battles against xenos threats. Demos had been considered more than once for promotion to Chapter Master of the Dark Sons. However, his towering hubris and recklessness had held him back. Demos was a supremely prideful man, and many of the Battle-Brothers present at the council knew it. When the time came for the vote, the results were near unanimous, and Maclir would lead the council in their decisions. Demos was gravely insulted by the decision of the council, believing that only he was truly capable of success in such a grand undertaking in the name of the God-Emperor. To prove himself to the other commanders, he challenged Maclir to an honour duel. Several of the gathered observers noted afterwards that a duel of such martial finesse and power was rare outside the Feast of Blades. Maclir irrefutably had the upper hand for solar hours, his meticulous study of combat shield techniques gave Demos no opportunity for a decisive blow. Demos however relentlessly assailed the Chapter Master with powerful blows, hammering Maclir with such force that the stone floor began to crack beneath the Storm Warden. In the end, it was Maclir who finally made a crucial error, and Demos landed the final blow. Defeated, Maclir knelt before Demos and officially declared him commander of the Adeptus Astartes council in the crusade. Taurinus Demos bowed his head and reflected upon the matter for many tense heartbeats. Finally, he beckoned Maclir to stand. Demos had never fought such a worthy opponent, and even through his own pride, he realised that the Storm Warden Chapter Master understood the burden of command. Thus, Demos declared that Lorgath Maclir should lead the Space Marines into the Jericho Reach. Demos returned to his Strike Cruiser content in the knowledge that the Space Marines of the Achilus Crusade possessed an exemplary commander. Sources * Deathwatch: The Achilus Assault (RPG), pg. 27 Category:T Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Jericho Reach Category:Space Marines